Like Toy Soldiers
by Darial Goldscythe Kuznetsova
Summary: What are we in the end, but toy soldiers? Zack's POV after they escape. Crisis Core. My first FFVII fic. Contains some swearing from Zack.


**Title:** Like toy soldiers  
**Author:** DK  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I'm NOT making profit and I DO NOT own these.  
**Characters:** Zack Fair, Cloud Strife  
**Warnings:** shonen-ai, violence  
**Summary:** "What else are we really, but toy soldiers?" Zack is dragging his comatose friend around, trying to get to safety. Zack's POV  
**A/N: **This is my comeback.  
**Songs: **Like Toy Soldiers – Eminem & Redemption – Gackt  
**Beta:** Blackwidina

* * *

I've been dragging you around, trying to talk to you so that you'd know what's going on. You sit there, head down and eyes open. Kinda creepy, you know? I miss that smile of yours. And the funny lost look you often sport when I'm teasing you. And many other things.

I know you will snap out of it, Cloud. You have to. We have so much to do. I'm gonna drag your sorry ass to my hometown and I'm gonna show you something you'd never thought you could find from a city like Midgar. I promise you that. That wasn't a bad fall I took back then.

I know you'd laugh your ass off at me right now, but to be honest, I've been thinking. About SOLDIER. You once mentioned it was your dream to become one. Now that I think of it… All the guys in the whole SOLDIER, infantry and so on… They wished to become heroes, to be celebrated and to be remembered. We all wanted. But I'm guessing in the end it backfired, huh?

Faceless killers. Just as much murder machines as Turks. Damn, do I feel foolish now. We were supposed to be heroes, to be remembered until the last man on Gaia died. But nobody cares if we die, you know? Hey, Cloud. I hope you are listening this time.

Am I gonna let myself die like the rest of the SOLDIER who have been killed in service? Aww, hell no! I'm Zack Fair, a country boy from Gongaga. I hope that's only the voices in my head laughing, not you, Spike. But hey, think of it, honestly. Are we nothing else but the little toy soldiers we played with when we were kids? We made them slaughter each other and left them to rot. I'm not gonna let you die, or rot away. I hope that's just dust on your face there, not mould.

Would you let me rot away after I died? Oh, what am I thinking? Of course you wouldn't! We're the backwater experts, remember? Hello? Do you? Hmmh. I'm talking to a comatose youngster… Or to myself… Nah, who gives a flying fuck in the desert about who I'm talking to?!

My, my. Looks like we're caught. Cloud… Take care there, will you? I wish I could hear your voice, not the strained mumbling during the nights. Do you even remember what we had? Not like it was something major. But still.

Lights are on, but nobody's home… Spike, you are a harm magnet. Please, pull through this. I really don't want to do this. I just want to drag our asses to Midgar. I ruffle your hair, or more like shake your head around. And it's just lolling there, like you were a half spineless doll. A cute one. Don't come around when I'm back there; I'll take care of those bastards. You just… sit here… like you'd be dead…

I feel lonely now, standing in front of all those goddamn firearms. Cloud, I really miss you at the moment. Hmm, nearly 50 infantrymen or something and a helicopter. Boy, oh boy… The price of freedom is steep. The price of our freedom, Cloud. I'm doing this to you, to us. Angeal… Thank you…

Severed heads fly, torsos without arms and heads fall to the ground. Bullet after bullet tears through me. One against 50! The odds… are slim… Why the fuck I can't see clearly anymore… Only three left. I'm winning… Not… They are coming closer… Gotta… finish them… Oh shit…

Perfect. They leave me here. To rot away. Like Genesis. Oh crap, somebody's still there! Where's Cloud?! Did they… They couldn't have… I wish I could move, dammit! Oh, what the hell. I'll just… die here… leave myself and Cloud to the crows. They could have shot Cloud when they found him. They can't have dragged him back… They can't…

Who… is crawling towards me? Cloud? Cloud! You're awake! Anybody home ye- ow fuck. All right, damage is bad… Is Cloud wavering or is my vision getting worse? Now THIS is pain. Pure agony. I'm not sure if I wanted to learn that… I can still move my arms; I thought they'd be totally done. I can barely breathe. Oh Cloud… You and your poor messed up head. I let go of your hair, my left arm is now numb.

This is far from glorious. Only Cloud and Aerith will remember me… Aerith… Cloud… Make me proud… Don't let my feelings for you be wasted. Live… for us… Please… Live for the both of us… Never forget… what we… had…


End file.
